Mr Rurouni Kenshin Contest Spanish version
by chieripot
Summary: Notas del Autor. Lean porfavor, es importante. Los bishies de RK paticipan en el Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest! R&R ^_^
1. Capítulo 1 'Secuestrando' Bishounen en ...

Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest  
  
Por Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Este fic fue escrito originalmente en inglés. Lo estoy traduciendo para ver qué tal es acogido por los fans de RK en español. Disculpen si se me escapa alguna frase sin traducir, porfavor. ^__^  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-- 'Secuestrando' Bishounen en Tokyo --  
  
Los bishounen de RK favoritos (y los no tan favoritos) de todos, fueron convocados por la todopoderosa Anime no Miko y inscritos en el primer "Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest" a celebrarse justo aquí. Algunos bishies aceptaron al tiro; otros pusieron un poco de resistencia. Sin embargo, al final Anime no Miko se salió con la suya, como siempre.  
  
Con ...  
  
--------------------  
  
.~*~. Himura Kenshin, Tokyo .~*~.  
  
Reportera: "Anime no Miko-sama, tuviste alguna dificultad con Himura-san?"  
  
AnM: "No realmente. Yo diría que Kenshin fue uno de los menos problemáticos." Rep: "En serio?"  
  
AnM: "Hai."  
  
Rep: "Le importaría compartir el encuentro con nosotros?"  
  
AnM: "Para nada. Veamos ... Diría que fue mi día de suerte. Encontré a nuestro (más mío) oro-man en su diario ritual-de-lavar-ropa SOLO.  
  
Rep: "!Wow! ¿Solo? ¿Muy extraño, no?"  
  
AnM: "Ni lo dude ... extremadamente extraño, pero por otro lado muy conveniente."  
  
Rep: "Por favor cuéntenos, Anime no Miko-sama."  
  
AnM: "Verás. Por raro que parezca, Ayame y Suzume no estaban a la vista, por lo cual estuve muy agradecida (no me tome a mal, me simpatizan, pero 'secuestrar' a Kenshin mientras juega con dos niñas no sería muy gentil, o sí?) y, Kaoru y Yahiko estaban entrenando fuera en lugar de en el dojo, como acostumbran. Con respecto a Sanosuke, bueno ... umm.... ya había pasado la hora del desayuno ... y faltaba todavía para la hora del almuerzo ..umm .. por lo que Sano no estaba en los alrededores. Esto perimitió que Kenshin se concentrara enteramente en lavar la ropa (ahora, cuánta concentración pueda requerirse para eso, ¬.¬ ') y es aquí donde hice aparición ...  
  
Flashback   
  
Los cabellos de su larga galluza se balancearon hacía atrás cuando el vagabundo pelirojo levantó la cabeza dirigiéndo la mirada hacia el azul del cielo. Una brillante sonrisa se dibujó en sus efeminadas facciones y sus hojos se curvaron en media luna ^_^x complementando su rostro sereno. Llevando su mano derecha al rostro, limpió el sudor resbalando por sus sienes. Era un día soleado, el tiempo propicio para lavar y tender la ropa. él había llenado el cubo con agua y depositado un par de sábanas en él. Kenshin había estado lavando ropa 'manualmente' en la forma rudimentaria por aproximadamente dos años ya. Le gustaba hacerlo, no había duda de ello, pero muy a menudo se preguntaba secretamente si había otra manera de lavar la ropa. El vagabundo suspiró. Se estaba hartando de la monotomía. Aparte de las duras batallas que tenía que pelear de vez en cuando en contra de repentinos enemigos psicópatas con un ego sobre-inflado (sí, egocéntricos), su vid como vagabuando estaba consagrada en el patio con un agua, jabón y un cubo en mano. Ningún ser humano nació con los gustos por la rutina, y nuestro (más mío ... en caso de que lo hayas olvidado : p) paciente Kenshin no era la excepción. Pensó en Yutaro, quien estaba en Alemania. Tal vez el muchacho sabía de nuevas 'técnicas' del lavado. Kenshin razonó por unos pocos minutos y decidió escribirle una carta. No tuvo que gastar los yens que no tenía en enviar la carta para indagar acerca de las 'técnicas' porque la solución fue a él.  
  
AnM: "¿Necesitas ayuda con la ropa?"  
  
Kenshin: "..."  
  
AnM: "Kenshin, ¿alguna vez has pensado en participar en un concurso?"  
  
Kenshin: "¿Oro?"  
  
AnM: "Tú sabes, Kenshin, un con-cur-so, donde muchos participantes se encuentran y compiten ante una gran audiencia por un premio o título, o ambos. Son evaluados por un jurado y el participante con la calificación más alta gana. ¿Me sigues?"  
  
Kenshin: "Hai, Anime no Miko - dono."  
  
AnM: "Bueno, ¿has participado en uno o no?"  
  
Kenshin: "Iie. Gomen, AnM-dono."  
  
AnM: "Kenshin, ¿nunca te cansas de referirte a todo el mundo con '- dono'???!!!! Quiero decir...es tan ... tan (como Kenshin?) ¡¡Hai!! ¡Arrghhh!! ¡Es taaannn típico de ti!"  
  
Kenshin: "Oro.." *esta chical es extraña, igual que Misao-dono* (Misao: "¡Hey!! ¡Te escuché, Himura!")  
  
AnM: "Ahh....olvídalo...Hmm...¿Dónde estaba? Ah sí, bueno ... ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría participar en el primer Concurso Mr. Rurouni Kenshin, eh Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin: "No creo que pueda. Lo siento, todavía tengo que lavar más ropa."  
  
AnM: "Lavar la ropa, lavar la ropa, lavar la ropa. ¡¿Acaso tienes eso escrito en tus genes, o qué?! Apuesto que sueñas con detergentes y suavizantes, o no?"  
  
Kenshin: *está perdido*  
  
AnM: "Gomen. Me dejé llevar. Kenshin, realmente te necesito (no pierdo el tiempo, ¿eh? directa al tipo! ^^) Soy una desvalida (¡nunca me escuchaste decir esto!) que necesita tu protección en esta nueva era, blahh blahh blahh -- y aquí vamos con el bien-conocido discurso del ex-battousai-- (¡feedback time!)"  
  
Kenshin: "Prometo ayudarte tanto como pueda, AnM-dono."  
  
AnM: "A propósito, te puedo conseguir una lavadora si estás interesado, claro."  
  
Kenshin: "¿Una la-va-do-ra??"  
  
AnM: "Hai, Kenshin. Es.. err...digamos que la más innovadora 'técnica de lavado de ropa' disponible y la venta para el público, claro está."  
  
Kenshin: "Vamos. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!"  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Reporter: "¿Tan simple así? ¿Ninguna pregunta acerca del concurso en sí?"  
  
AnM: "Ni siquiera una."  
  
Rep: "¿Entonces si uno quiere llegar a Kenshin, inventar una lavadora más avanzada o una nueva técnica de lavado de ropa resultaría?"  
  
AnM: "Así parece, ne?"  
  
Rep: "¡Tomen notas, Kenshin-fanáticas!"  
  
  
  
.~*~. Sagara Sanosuke, Tokyo .~*~.  
  
Rep: " ... fácil con Sagara-san?"  
  
AnM: "Mitad adulación, mitad soborno y tuve a Sanosuke en mis manos ... er..concurso."  
  
Rep: "Suena interesante. Continúe, onegai."  
  
AnM: "Lo seguí y ... "  
  
Flashback   
  
Hoy no era el día de Sanosuke Sagara. Había perdido diez en fila jugando a los dados y estaba sin un yen, sin mencionar hambriento como un gallo? El Akabeko estaba lleno por lo que no pudo gastarse su habitual comida gratis (Sanosuke: "No es gratis. Es fiada!!"), como le hubiese gustado, y kitsune estaba más extraña que nunca. El ex-gangster barrió las calles de Tokyo sin prisa. Su puntiagudo cabello chocolate permanecía imperturbable ante la brisa que pasaba, en contraste con los extremos de su banda roja bailando con el vaivén de la brisa. Con las manos dentro de sus blancos pantalones, Sanosuke gruñó. Estaba aburrido, sumamente aburrido. Sonó sus nudillos en desesperación; quería patear algunos traseros.  
  
Sano: "¡Quien quiera que seas, ven aquí y da la cara para que pueda patearte el trasero por atreverte a seguir al gran Sanouske Sagara!"  
  
AnM: "Maaa maa. Esperaba una bienvenida más calurosa de parte de un hombre joven tan guapo y fuerte como tú."  
  
Sano: 'guapo y fuerte, ese soy yo' "Gomen, pensé que era un baka queriendo ser golpeado como pulpo." 'así, dale una de tus sonrisas sexy, Sanosuke'  
  
AnM: "Descuida, Sanosuke. Soy AnM y me gustaría contar con tu ilustre presencia en mi concurso, el primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest."  
  
Sano: '¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre? ¡Baka! Tú fuistes quien lo gritó a loc cuatro vientos.' "AnM, el primer Mr. qué?"  
  
AnM: "Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest, Sano. Estoy invitando solamente a los más apuestos bishounen."  
  
Sano: "Y yo encabezo la lista, cierto?"  
  
AnM: "Err..." '¡genial! agarrada desprevenida...' "Heheh ... Eso no es importante. Sabes, el granador se llevará una generosa suma, sinónimo de dinero para comida, geishas, apuestas ---"  
  
Sano: "No hay más que decir. Muéstrame el camino kirei AnM." 'Sanosuke, ¡eres el mejor! Está sonrojada.'  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
AnM: "... Sano es un pícaro. Me hizo sonrojar todo el camino de vuelta. Creo que le irá muy bien en el concurso."  
  
Reporter: "Estoy segura que no hay discusión en ello. Entonces, Sano fue el segundo en ser reclutado."  
  
AnM: "Así es...y como estaba en Tokyo, me dije ..'¿por qué no ir en busca de todos los bishounen del área?' "  
  
Rep: "¿Myojin-chan incluído?"  
  
AnM: "Bueno...eso es difícil de contestar. No estaba del todo segura en ir en busca de Yahiko. Vea usted, el joven no tiene oportunidad alguna frente a Kenshin o Sano, no está de acuerdo? PERO, tampoco podía dejarlo fuera del concurso. Yahiko es un bishie, un pequeño bishie, pero un bishie después de todo. Me encontraba con un dilema, pero esta gran mente mía (un poco de auto-adulación de vez en cuando no hace daño, ne? ^^ ) surgió prontamente con la solución perfecta. Decidí incluír un concurso intermedio entre Yahiko y ... adivine ... ¡Bingo! !¡ ¡Yutaro!"  
  
Rep: "¡Maravilloso! Eso quiere decir que nos traerá el desenlace del duelo de rivalidad sin concluir entre Myojin-chan y Tsukayama-chan."  
  
AnM: "Es lo más probable."  
  
  
  
.~*~. Myojin Yahiko, Tokyo .~*~.  
  
Rep: "... mientras entrenaba afuera con while la señorita Kamiya?"  
  
AnM: "Bromeas! Primero que todo, trato de evitar hasta donde pueda, los encuentros con Kaoru, por razones que no perderé el tiempo en explicar. Segundo, todo este 'secuestro' tenía que hacerse en se-cre-to."  
  
Rep: "Cómo y dónde, entonces?"  
  
AnM: "Esperé al día siguiente. Yahiko fue al Akabeko para ayudar a Tsubame y a Tae, y como yo sabe por boca de Sanosuke, el restaurante estaba lleno ... LLENO, y manos extra eran más que bienvenidas."  
  
Rep: "Le ruego continúe."  
  
AnM: "Bueno, seguí a Yahiko y lo encontré la--- "  
  
Flashback   
  
Lavando platos? El niño suspiró. Una pila de platos sucios descandaban a su derecha, en el piso donde él estaba hincado lavando los platos. Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando el niño de los mensajes llegó corriendo al dojo y le dijo que Tsubame lo necesitaba urgentemente. Primero se le pasó por la cabeza que Tsubame estaba en peligro, pero el mensajero le aseguró que ese no era el caso. Sabiendo esto, y más tranquilo, Yahiko dejó que su mente flotara con su corazón. A lo mejor ... a lo mejor Tsubame tenía una respuesta a su propuesta para ser novios. 'Encuentrame en el patio del Akabeko.' Esas fueron sus palabras, 'en el patio.' Un leve pere no inadvertido color rosa tiñó las facciones del joven. Con que la tímida Tsubame quería tener un encuentro con él, a solas. A lo mejor hasta se besaban! Se sonrojó aún más. Pero ponre Yahiko fue casi cae muerto cuando Tsubame lo recibe con un delantal en mano y una pila de platos sucios esperando ser lavados. "Gracias por venir, Yahiko-kun. Tae dice que puedes empezar con estos platos." El joven no estaba prestando atención. Estaba muy ocupado patéandose mentalmente por ser tan baka, pero con una sonrisa de Tsubame, Yahiko olvidó todo. "Hai, Tsubame. Es un placer." Y así fue como todo empezó. Suspiró en exasperación.  
  
AnM: "Nunca imaginé que el lavar platos fuese tu pasatiempo, Yahiko-san."  
  
Yahiko: "A quién le dices - chan?!!! Yo no soy un chiqui--" 'flashback ... Yahiko-SAN'  
  
AnM: "Gomen, te diré -chan si así lo prefieres. Sin embargo debo decir que ya no eres un niño, Yahiko-ch--"  
  
Yahiko: "Iie..-san está bien, perfectamente bien. 'ella dijo que no era un niño, y no lo soy!'  
  
AnM: "Muy bien, Yahiko. ¿Entonces es este tu pasatiempo? Lavar platos, quiero decir."  
  
Yahiko: "Iie..Sólo estoy ayudando a Tae-san and Tsubame. Como puedes ver, hay mucho movimiento hoy en el Akabeko. Pero, quién eres, después de todo?"  
  
AnM: "Ohh gomen, qué tonta, no me he presentado. Soy AnM, la todopoderosa AnM. Y me preguntaba, Yahiko, si te gustaría participar en un concurso."  
  
Yahiko: "¿Un concurso de combates con espadas de bamboo?!! ¡Seguro! ¡Yo, Yahiko Myojin, como el estudiante #1 del dojo Kamiya-Kasshin, ganaré el concurso! ¿Cuándo y dónde es?"  
  
AnM: *sweat drops* "Iie, Yahiko. No es un concurso de espadas de bamboo."  
  
Yahiko: "Hmm..."  
  
AnM: "Sin embargo, tendrás la oportunidad para competir en contra de Yutaro y demosntrar quién es el mejor de los dos."  
  
Yahiko: "Genial!! Acepto ... Espera AnM, err ... ¿qué hay con los platos sucios?"  
  
AnM: "No tienes nada por que preocuparte, Yahiko. Y hablé con Tae y Tsubame. ¡Vamos!"  
  
Yahiko: "Hai!" '¡Espérame, Yutaro! Ya verás, te patearé el trasero. ¡Myojin Yahiko Myojin es mucho mejor que tú, amigo!'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Reporter: "En Tokyo reclutó a Himura-san, Sagara-san y Yahiko-chan. ¿Fueron ellos los únicos bishounen que tuvo que 'secuestrar' en Tokyo?"  
  
AnM: "Hmm... Iie.. También tuve que ir a prisión."  
  
Rep: "¡¿Prisión?!!"  
  
  
  
.~*~. Okubo Tetsuma, Tokyo .~*~.  
  
AnM: "Hai. Fui en busca de Okubo Tetsuma."  
  
Rep: "Okubo-san? El nombre me suena, pero no recuerdo bien."  
  
AnM: "Es comprensible, pues sólo apareció en tres episodios. Tetsuma fue el que luchó contra Kenshin utilizando el esgrima. Hizo su primera aparición en el episodio 79. Lo recuerda? Todo ese enredo acerca de la evacuación pacífica del castillo Edo."  
  
Rep: "Oh sí! ahora lo recuerdo. Okubo Tetsuma. Cabello corto y chocolate, con galluza cayendo hacia adelante y cubriendo su frente?"  
  
AnM: "El mismo. Estaba aún en prisión pagando por sus crímenes. El sacarlo de allí por un día fue relativamente fácil. A bunch of yens and I bought his liberty for one day."  
  
Rep: "Eso lo resuelve con a policía, pero ¿qué con Okubo-san? ¿Acaso no protestó?"  
  
AnM: "¡Que si no!! Pero me las arreglé, sólo tuve que decirle que Kaishu Katsu aprobaba su participación en el concurso."  
  
Rep: "Eso es genial! Pero AnM, no cree usted que es un poco injusto con Okubo-san? A lo que me refiero es que él no es muy popular que digamos, sabe?  
  
AnM: "Hai, hai. Lo sé, pero él es un bishie. No es la culpa de Tetsuma que nada más haya aparecido en tres capítulos, y para acabar los de relleno, o lo es? Tengo que irme ya, hay que hacerse cargo de ciertas preparaciones."  
  
Rep: "Muy bien. Arigato gozaimasu, Anime no Miko-sama."  
  
--------------------  
  
... Y así fue como Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, y Tetsuma de Tokyo, terminaron como participantes en el concurso.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Cómo estuvo? Apesta, ne? (respuesta esperada: "Iie, AnM. Me gustó muchísimo!! ^__^ hehehe). El próximo capítulo es reclutación en Kyoto! Yayyy!!! Ja-ne!! 


	2. Capítulo 2 'Secuestrando' Bishounen en ...

Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Este fic fue escrito originalmente en inglés. Lo estoy traduciendo para ver qué tal es acogido por los fans de RK en español.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-- 'Secuestrando' Bishounen en Kyoto --  
  
En su viaje para reclutar a todos los bishies de RK para el concurso, AnM hizo su primera parada en Tokyo reclutando Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko y Testuma. Los buscó y envió uno por uno al lugar del concurso. Cada bishie a su propio camerino. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta que AnM se disponía partir hacia Kyoto y se percató de que había olvidado a un bishie, Tsukioka Tsunan, el amigo de Sanosuke. Pero gracias a kami-sama Tsunan aceptó participar en el concurso al tiro. Estaba todo emocionado con encontrarse con los reclutas de AnM en Kyoto ...  
  
--------------------  
  
.~*~. Shinomori Aoshi, Kyoto .~*~.  
  
Aoshi estaba sentado a solas en el templo. A solas podía meditar, lidiar con sus demonios internos. No podía dejar de pensar en ss amigos quienes murieron protegiéndolo. Beshimi, Shikijo, Hyotoko, Hannya. Muertos debido a su egoísmo. Su obsesión por obtener el título del más fuerte lo había cegado por completo alimentando su alma con sentimientos negativos. Buscó venganza cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era paz. Y su sed de venganza casi termina en un desatre mayor si no es porque Battousai, no, Himura Kenshin lo volvió en sí durante su batalla. Kenshin lo llevó de vuelta a los Oniwabanshu, a su familia, y a ella. De vuelta a Misao. Debería de estar agradecido con Kenshin, y lo estaba. Sin embargo, no estaba en paz. El haber deseado ciegamente el título del más fuerte había sido absurdo. Pero él no pelearía contra Himura de nuevo. Había renunciado a su kodachi. Había renunciado a las batallas y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de pelear nuevamente. ¿Qué era entonces lo que impedía que Aoshi estuviese satisfecho con la vida que llevaba ahora? Encontró la respuesta durante una de sus interminables meditaciones. Aoshi sentía que su honor, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba en juego. Desde que volvió al Aoiya después de la batalla contra Shishio, Aoshi se había considerado indigno de todos y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Kanruy se había burlado de él, Kenshin lo había derrotado en combate, y tampoco pudo hacer nada contra Shishio. Y nada cambiaría estos hechos. Aoshi no lo mostraba, pero eso realmente lo frustraba. Llegó a pensar que la situaación estaba perdida, hasta que la oportunidad para demostrar su valor llegó a él ...  
  
AnM: "¿Te importaría si tomamos el té juntos?"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Quién es usted?"  
  
AnM: "Qué cruel.. ¿No conoces a la gran Anime no Miko?!"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Anime no Miko?"  
  
AnM: "No me mires así, Aoshi. Vengo en paz. Ahora, podemos tomar el té antes de que se enfríe?"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Cómo me conoce? ¿Qué es lo que desea?"  
  
AnM: "Seré precisa, Aoshi. Quiero llevarte como participante en mi concurso. Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, TODOS te conocen. Eres uno de los bishies más populares en todo el reparto de RK. Toda chica babéa ante la perfecta vista que haces!! ¡Díos, estás tan ciego así?!!"  
  
Aoshi: "Nani?"  
  
AnM: "Descuida. Ehem...Como iba diciendo, me gustaría contar con tu participación en mi concurso."  
  
Aoshi: "Gomen, pero no tengo intención alguna de participar en ningún concurso."  
  
AnM: "Ni siquiera en el primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest?"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest?"  
  
AnM: "Hai."  
  
Aoshi: "¿Himura va a participar también?"  
  
AnM: "Por supuesto que sí. Kenshin fue el primero que invité."  
  
Aoshi: "..."  
  
AnM: "Además parecía muy seguro de ganar el título."  
  
Aoshi: "..."  
  
AnM: "¿Aoshi? ¡¡¿Aoshi?!! ¿Me estás escuchando?!"  
  
Aoshi: "Aaa."  
  
AnM: "¿Entonces, vienes?"  
  
Aoshi: "Iie."  
  
AnM: 'Diablos, Aoshi! Eres difícil de convencer, y todavía me quedan bishies por encontrar.'  
  
Aoshi: "AnM."  
  
AnM: "Hai, ¿Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Cree usted que tenga alguna posibilidad de derrotar a Himura?"  
  
AnM: "Pensé que habías jurado no tomar una espada en tus manos de nuevo, Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi: "Me refería al concurso."  
  
AnM: "¡Ahhh! ¿Bromeas? ¿Alguna?!! ¡Tienes MUCHAS posibilidades de ganar el concurso, Aoshi!!"  
  
Aoshi: "¿Es eso cierto?"  
  
AnM: "Hai. Tan cierto como que eres uno de mis bishies favoritos."  
  
Aoshi: "¿Bishie?"  
  
AnM: "Hehehe...olvídalo."  
  
Aoshi: "Hmm.. ¿Nos vamos ya?"  
  
AnM: "Pensé que nunca lo dirías. ¡A la carga!"  
  
  
  
.~*~. Seijuro Hiko, Kyoto .~*~.  
  
"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Hiko tiene que vivir tan lejos? ¡¡Y tengo que cargar esta botella de sake como mula cuesta arriba!! ¡Maldita montaña! ¡Condenado calor!"  
  
A medida que emprendía marcha montaña arriba, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes, AnM pudo distinguir una silueta familiar en la distancia. Cabello largo, buena musculatura muy buena, alto, arrogante, (NA: ¡Oopps! eso no se puede ver a distancia, ¿o sí? ^_~) y vistiendo su capa con cuello sobresaliente. Hiko Seijuro, el décimo tercer13th Maestro del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Estaba parado afuera de su cabaña, trabajando en sus vasijas He was standing outside his hut working on his pottery under a fiery sun. ¿Quién lo diría? Hiko Seijuro se ganaba la vida como artesano, y a propósito, sus creaciones eran bien respetadas en los alrededores. He allí el problema. Practicamente todos, si no todos, estaban ya bien provistos con las cerámicas de Hiko. Jarrones, tazas, vasijas, platos, para resumir, lo esencial y hasta algunas figurines. Hiko se estaba quedando corto de mercado, y el precio del sake no bajaba y ni que hablar de la cantidad que sake que él acostumbraba beber. Era tiempo de alcanzar fama interregional, o hasta internacional. Transpirando y sin energía alguna, AnM llegó finalmente a su destino.  
  
AnM: "Oi -- Seijuro -- Hiko. Es-tá en ca-sa?"  
  
Hiko: "Rara vez estoy en otro lugar. Y 'rar  
  
si una linda señorita con una genrosa botella de sake viniese a visitarme todos los días, como hoy. ¿Y la señorita es?" I'm rarely elsewhere. 'Rarely' would change to 'never' though,  
  
AnM: "Anime no Miko. Es un placer conocerlo, maestro Hiko. Un regalo, le traje el mejor sake jamás hecho."  
  
Hiko: "Arigatou, AnM. Conoce mis gustos a la perfección, y mi nombre también. Soy bastante famoso, ¿no lo cree así? Lo menos que se podía esperar de semejante 'look' e ingenio con el que fui agraciado, ¿ne?" *sonrisa de diente, copyright de hiko*  
  
AnM: (parpadea) 'Juraría que brillaron.'  
  
Hiko: "¿AnM?"  
  
AnM: 'Juro que sus dientes brillaron.'  
  
Hiko: "Hummm ... Este sake está delicioso, arigatou-gozaimasu. Moría por esto."  
  
AnM: "¿Nani? Ahh, hehe.. No es nada, Hiko-sensei. Me alegro que le haya gustado."  
  
Hiko: "Bueno, ¿qué te trae aquí, aparte de querer echarme una ojeada y traerme sake? Debes de tener otros motivos. Adelante, dime con confianza."  
  
AnM: "Y sí que los tengo, Hiko-sensei. Me algero que haya preguntado. Quiero que participe en el primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest. Y antes de que empiece a preguntar, sí, su estúpido pupilo va a participar también. Es más, ya se encuentra en el lugar del evento."  
  
Hiko: "¿Quién dijo que iba a preguntar eso? Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que quiero saber es si habrá sake de primera calidad gratis. ¿Habrá?  
  
AnM: (se cae para atrás estilo anime.. NA: no realmente, la pregunta de Hiko se preveía ^_~) "Por galones."  
  
Hiko: "Yoroshii. Las damas primero, por favor. 'Kami-sama se ha percatado de mi finalmente. No sólo podré alcanzar la fama interregional/nacional que necesito, sino que también disfrutaré de sake gratis y tendré la oportunidad de humillar a mi estúpido pupilo. El cree que no le queda nada más que aprender, ya que ha dominado finalmente el Amakakeru Ryuno Hirameki. Ese baka todavía tiene que aprender un par de lecciones en gracia y apariencias. '  
  
AnM: "Arigatou, Hiko-sensei." 'Me pregunto si hay otra camino para bajar. Por lo menos la gravedad lo hará más fácil.'  
  
--------------------  
  
Así que AnM consiguió a Aoshi y a Hiko, los más grandes bihies en Kyoto para participar en el concurso. Su día no podía salir mejor, ¿o sí? Desafortunadamene, sí podía salir peor, y así fue. AnM había olvidado cierto oficial de policía experto en patear traseros, en Tokyo! Fujita Goro, mejor conocido como Saitou Hajime. Una AnM irritada con sigo misma volvió a Tokyo por Saitou, esperando que no se la hayan olvidado ningún bishie en Kyoto.  
  
.~*~. Saitou Hajime, Kyoto .~*~.  
  
Hajime Ssaitou estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio sobrepoblado de carpetas y papeles. Pilas de documentos descansaban sobre su escritorio ocultando su parte superior a excepción de la cabeza, la cual inclinada levemente. Pupilas doradas escrutinaban el papel sobre el cual descansaba su mano izquierda. Un cigarro agarrado firmemente entre los dedos de su mano derecha.  
  
"Señor, hay una señorita afuera que pide verlo."  
  
Saitou levantó la cabeza. Acercando su mano derecha, llevó el cigarro a sus labios inhalando un poco más antes de hablar.  
  
"¿La conozco? ¿Tiene cita? ¿No? Entonces escóltela hasta la puerta. Estoy ocupado. El tiempo es preciado, y el mío lo es aún más."  
  
"Señor, ella dice que es urgente."  
  
"¿Urgente? Hmm... Vemos..¿Fue abusada? ¿Golpeada? ¿Presenció algún crimen? ¿Bueno?"  
  
"Iie. Ninguna de las situaciones que mencionó, Señor."  
  
"Oficial, deshágase de ella hora. O es que prefiere que la señorta presencie cuando le patée el trasero por su negligencia. ¿Oficial?"  
  
Saitou levantó la ceja en un gesto sutil y habló con voz uniforme, sin embargo el segundo oficial era consciente de que su jefe sabía lo que decía, y que lo haría, de ser necesario.  
  
"¡A la orden, Señor!"  
  
-,-,-,-,-,-  
  
"Señor, la señorita no se inmuta en partir. Su nombre es Anime no Miko, y manda decirle que es mejor que usted deje de ser tan maldito y que haga caso a su presencia, o de lo contrario ella le enseñara a ud lo que es ser maldito".  
  
'¿Ella me enseñará a mi? Hah.' Saitou dijo con una mueca.  
  
"Ahh, también mencionó un nombre ... Saitou Haj---"  
  
Se puso un poco tenso. Pero sólo por un escaso segundo. "Déjala pasar." 'Interesante señorita,' pensó reasumiendo su impasible actitud.  
  
-,-,-,-,-,-  
  
AnM: "Ya era hora que me dejaras pasar, Saitou."  
  
Saitou: "Anime no Miko, ¿no es así? Ya veo que conoce algo acerca de mi. Lo más justo sería que yo supiera de usted también. Tome asiento por favor."  
  
AnM: "Iré al grano, Saitou. Tienes que venir conmigo y participar en el Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest."  
  
Saitou: "¿Disculpe?"  
  
AnM: "Un concurso. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Hiko ... todos vienen. Necesito tu presencia también. No sólo como participante, sino también como medio para poner el orden. Sé que todavía vives bajo el código of Aku Soku Zan del Shishen-gumi."  
  
Saitou: "Aku Soku Zan."  
  
AnM: "Hai. Cuento contigo, ¿Saitou?"  
  
Saitou: "Este concurso de ve interesante. Creo que me uniré también." Sus ojos dorados resplandercieron y sus delgados labios se formaron en su inconfundible mueca.  
  
A medida que caminaban hacia la puerta, Saitou cruzó algunas palabras con su segundo oficial a cargo.  
  
"Me voy con esta señorita. Hágase cargo de todo durante mi ausencia."  
  
"Pero Señor, tenemos que hacernos cargo de un caso importante."  
  
"No tan importante e intersante como etse, oficial. Yo sé lo que digo."  
  
  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
Todo este 'secuestro' me está tomando más de lo planeado (¡Hey, no me echen el muerto! ¡Watsuki-sensei fue quien los creó!!). Si todo sale bien, terminaré con esto en el/los siguiente/s capítulo/s (plural significa dos capítulos, lo que es más probable). Haste el próximo capítulo. Ja-ne! (Espera, ¿dejaste tu review?? ^_^ ) 


	3. Capítulo 3 'Secuestrando' Bishounen en a...

Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Minna-san (Kaori, Julieta, Yami-san, Hitokiri Lady, Asuky), arigatou- gozaimasu por dejar reviews! *regala RK plushies*  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-- 'Secuestrando' bishounen en algún otro lado de Japón --  
  
Antes de partir hacia Europa, AnM tuvo que vagar por Japón como el diablo en busca de el sonriente Tenken, favorito de todos, Seta Soujiro. Le tómo un esfuerzo y tiempo considerable el encontrarlo, ya que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano, y casi imposible, para seguir a Tenken no Soujiro viajando por todo el Japón con su velocidad de dios. Sin embargo, toda la energía, dinero (¿dinero? AnM: "Sí! ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no tenía que comer ni dormir? Desafortunadamente, AnM es humana. *suspira*) y tiempo gastados valió el bishie, ne?  
  
Nuestra reportera atrapó a AnM durante su hora del almuerzo, y ella reveló todo acerca del 'secuestro' de Soujiro ...  
  
--------------------  
  
.~*~. Seta Soujiro, en algún lugar por un camino en Japón .~*~.  
  
Reportera: "Disculpe, AnM-sama. ¿Podría concedernos otra entrevista?"  
  
AnM: "Hai. Será todo un placer, aunque no cuenta con mucho tiempo. La hora del almuerzo acabará pronto."  
  
Rep: '¿Acaso no es ella la jefa? Qué diablos, mejor empiezo con la entrevista.' "Arigatou. AnM-sama. Supongo que habrá notado cuántos fans de Seta-san hay aquí."  
  
AnM: "Oh, por supuesto. Soujiro es bastante famoso entre los fans de RK. Era más que necesario tenerlo en el concurso."  
  
Rep: "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero, AnM, si no me equivoco, después de haber sido derrotado por Himura-san, Seta-san decidió ir a un viaje alrededor de todo Japón en busca de su verdad. ¿Puede usted decirnos cómo logró encontrarlo?"  
  
AnM: "Como verán, es una larga historia ..."  
  
Flashback   
  
Vagando en todo Japón era fácil. La distancia y tiempo no representaban peligro alguno para Soujiro y su shuku-chi. En un par de semanas o tal vez días, él podría haber caminado todo Japón si así lo hubiese querido. A veces lo hacía, pero eso no era lo más apropiado cuando uno está en busca de algo, especialmente si ese algo era abstracto como la verdad que Soujiro buscaba. Sí, el siguió el consejo de Kenshin de buscar su propia verdad, y eso representaba un gran problema para el Tenken. No estaba seguro de lo que debía buscar. Kenshin no fue muy generoso con los detalles durante su segunda pelea, cuando las palabras del pelirrojo alteraron sus emociones, llevando su mente a un caos, jugando con sus ideales y principios... sin darle respuesta alguna para la pregunta planteada.  
  
"Himura-san es más severo que Shishio-sama. Por lo menos Shishio-sama siempre me daba la respuesta. La respuesta final. No tenía que buscarla ni ponerme a pensar acerca de su validez. ¿Estás de acuerdo?" Soujiro se dio la vuelta dirigiendo la pregunta hacia una AnM recostada en el tronco de un árbol a unos escasos metros detrás. No estaba sorprendido, ni mucho menos enojado por haberse enterado que un completo extraño lo había estado siguiendo todo el trayecto desde que había pasado el poblado anterior . Su dulce sonrisa aún estaba plasmada en su apuesto rostro.  
  
AnM había estado siguiendo a Soujiro en su ida a Nagasaki desde Osaka (¿qué tan lejos? millas y millas, ok? ^_^) sin pasar siquiera. Ella estaba super cansada y cuando el Tenken se detuvo abruptamente en su trayecto y parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, encontró el momento adecuado para descansar antes de actuar. No había pasado más de un minuto cuando levantó su cabeza y divisó a Soujiro caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba.  
  
Soujiro: "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
AnM: "Hai. Estoy bien... cansada, pero viva. Arigatou."  
  
Soujiro: *sonríe, quiero decir, sigue sonriendo(lol)* "Puesto que aparentemente va en la misma dirección en la que voy (aka. stalking ^_~), podría decirme quién es?  
  
AnM: "Por supuesto, Soujiro. Soy AnM. ¿No has escuchado hablar acerca de mi?"  
  
Soujiro: "Iie. Gomen. Pero, cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" (A/N: que se entienda que Soujiro está sonriendo todo el tiempo, ¿ok?)  
  
AnM: "Err... me encontré con ..mm..Kenshin, oh sí, Kenshin! Hehehe.. Me encontré con él y él me habló acerca de ti."  
  
Soujiro: "Himura-san te habló acerca de mi?"  
  
AnM: "Hai, Himura Kenshin. ¿Acaso no te dijo? ¡Ese Kenshin! ¡Qué ingrato! Tu sabes, yo ayudé a Kenshin a encontrar su verdad cuando estaba vagando. Guiar a los ex-asesinos en el curso de su transcisión pacifista es mi.....errr.....trabajo! ¡Sí, ese es mi trabajo!"  
  
Soujiro: "Qué extraño... Himura-san me dijo que debía encontrar la verdad por mismo."  
  
AnM: "Debí de haber esperado algo similar de él. ¡Espera a que le ponga las manos encima a ese ingrato! ¡Argghhh!"  
  
Soujiro: "Hehehehe ... Pobre Himura-san ... Anou, AnM, entonces, ¿me puedes ayudar? Lo apreciaré mucho si lo haces."  
  
AnM: "Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte. Y lo haré, Soujiro, pero primero deberás pasar una prueba."  
  
Soujiro: "¿Una prueba? ¿Cómo así?"  
  
AnM: "Es muy simple, my querido Soujiro. Deberás participar en mi concurso, el primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest."  
  
Soujiro: "¿Qué es eso, AnM?"  
  
AnM: "Te explico luego. No te preocupes, no es nada malo." *sonríe maliciosamente, para sí misma* 'Sí...nada malo, sólo una sesión de modelaje en traje de baño ante miles de fanáticas ^_~ @.'  
  
Soujiro: *mira sospechosamente a AnM * "Exactamente, ¿qué es "nada malo"?, AnM."  
  
AnM: "No habrán espadas. No habrán muertos. Nada malo, ¿no??"  
  
Soujiro: "Oh, ¿en serio?"  
  
AnM: *asiente con la cabeza* "Entonces, ¿qué dices?"  
  
Soujiro: "He estado vagando por más de un año, pero no he encontrado lo que tanto he buscado. Esto no es fácil, así que si Himura-san aceptó tu ayuda, no veo porque yo no lo haga. *sonríe*  
  
AnM: "Muy bien, Soujiro. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás."  
  
Soujiro: "Eso espero, hehehe."  
  
AnM: "... ¿Sou-chan?"  
  
Soujiro: "¿Hai, AnM?"  
  
AnM: "errr...¿puedes usar shuku-chi para dos?"  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Rep: "¿Entonces Seta-san te llevó todo el trayecto de vuelta?"  
  
AnM: "¡Hai, fue fantástico! Caminamos cerca de las personas y no nos podían ver. Era simplemente magnífico...sí, y ¡rápido!"  
  
Rep: "No lo dudo... ¡La velocidad de Seta-san es impresionante!!"  
  
AnM: *asiente*  
  
Rep: "AnM, realmente no ayudó usted a Himura-san. Le mintió usted a Seta- san."  
  
AnM: "¡Sssshhhh! *susurra* Él no sabe y no debe saber, por lo menos antes de que el concurso empiece, ¿ok? Si se entera que le mentí, no confiará más en mí y por ende no participará en el concurso."  
  
Rep: "¿Mentir? Nunca ha mentido, AnM. *guiña* Díganos, después de esto se fue a Europa?"  
  
AnM: *le devuelve el guiño* "Iie. Fui al Village of Lost Souls."  
  
Rep: "Quiere decir que Yukishiro-san participará? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Cómo logró que aceptara? Debió de haber sido muy complicado, considerando que estamos hablando acerca de un psicópata, ¿no?"  
  
AnM: "Ex-psicópata ... "  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
.~*~. Yukishiro Enishi, Village of Lost Souls .~*~.  
  
Enishi se paró frente a la tumba de su hermana. "Oneesan, le dije a Himura que lo perdonaba, lo hice, o al menos traté. ¿Estás contenta? ¿Sonreirás para mí nuevamente? *hablándole al viento* ¿Por favor?" Se arrodilló y colocó sobre su tumba las flores favoritas de ella, white plums. "Para ti" *sonríe al fantasma sonriente de Tomoe* Sus ojos se le cerraban. Parpadeó. Nuevamente. No estaba soñando despierto. Tomoe estaba ahí, en frente suyo... ¡hasta estaba sonriendo!  
  
"Neesan," dijo Enishi tratando de alcanzarla (el viento ^_~), "Sabía que te gustarían. White plums, dulces y puras como tú." Sus manos alcanzaron sólo aire. Se echó para atrás confundido. Entonces, después de todo, sí estaba soñando. Right, has he gone nuts or what? Of course it couldn't be Tomoe. Ella estaba muerta; ¡Himura Kenshin la había matado! Enishi made a swift movement to take his sword. "¡Maldición! ¿Dónde diablos está mi espada? No importa el qué, yo vengaré tu muerte, neesan." 'Venganza. Himura. Matar. Venganza. Himura. Matar.' Esas tres palabras se repetpían incesantemente en su mente, en interminables ciclos. El alterado joven aferró fuertemente el mango de la espada (¿Cuál? Una imaginaria, ¡duhhh! ^^) y se dió la vuelta.  
  
Enishi: *looks all insane-like* "¿Quién eres tú? ¡Quítate de mi camino!"  
  
AnM: "Imaginé que estraías aquí, Enishi."  
  
AnM había ido a la casa donde Enishi se quedaba en la had Village of Lost Souls, pero fue informada de que él ya había partido dos días antes. ¿Dónde podría estar? En el doujo Kamiya? In the Kamiya Doujo? No... En KyotoIn Kyoto, at the Aoiya having tea with Shinomori Aoshi and being molested by an hyperactive Weasel girl (A/N: no me malentiendad, Misao es mi personaje femenino favorito, mi personaje favorito seguido por Tomoe. Visitando a Seijuro Hiko para que le griten que no puede entrar porque no ha traído presente. alguno ( = sake?). Ni se diga. ¿Quién mas estaba en Kyoto, entonces? ¿Quizás la familia? Eso es más probable. Un momento, la familia de Enishi consistía en una sola persona, su hermana. Su hermana muerta, Yukishiro Tomoe, la mujer que le enseñó el amor y la felicidad a Battousai. ¡Bingo! ¡Enishi estaba en Kyoto, visitando la tumba de su hermana! Esta deducción en el paradero de Enishi, le tomó unos cuantos segundos a AnM. Le tomó así de largo, ya que, tú sabes --- estaba cansada por haber seguido a Soujiro.  
  
Enishi: "¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde eres que vistes tan raro?  
  
AnM: *Lol@Enishi* "¿Raro? ¿Yo? Mírate al espejo. Fíjate en tu vestimenta y la de las personas a tu alrededor. ¡Tú eres el que está fuera de lugar! (A/N: no malentiendan, a mi me fascinaaaaaa *todo* acerca de Enishi, vestimenta incluída. Su ropa y estilo dictan la moda! Ne?)  
  
Enishi: "Mejor digamos que soy original."  
  
AnM: *asiente con la cabeza* "Tienes estilo. En serio, ¡felicitaciones!"  
  
Enishi: "¡Arigatou!" *olvidando su 'nueva venganza'*  
  
AnM: *sonríe* "Soy AnM, Enishi. Me han contado que has estado un poco ...er... ¿cuál es la palabra?...er..deprimindo, sí...que has estado deprimindo últimamente, ¿es eos cierto?"  
  
Enishi: "Hai, así es. Además estoy loco."  
  
AnM: *fingiendo asombro* "¿Huh?"  
  
Enishi: "Sí..., loco. Ya estaba loco antes, pero el leer el diario de mi hermana revolvió mi mente aún más." AnM (actuando) da unos pasos hacia atrás. "Don't worry. Soy un psicópata estable. ¿Verdad, neesan? (volviendo la atención a la tumba o ¿al fantasma? nuevamente)"  
  
AnM: *sweat drops* "ehehehhe" *sweat drops* "Hey Enishi, estoy organizando un concurso, ¿sabes? El primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin. Y con ese estilo que te cargas, pensé en ti de inmediato. ¿Te gustaría ser un participante?"  
  
Enishi: "¿Qué? ¿Mr. qué? ¿Un concurso? No creo que yo--"  
  
AnM: "¿Por favor??" *asemejándose a Tomoe en la mente de Enishi*  
  
Enishi: "¿Neesan?"  
  
AnM: "Vamos Enishi. ¿Por favor?"  
  
----- Imaginación de Enishi -----  
  
Tomoe: *dejando de sonreír* "Eres malo, Enishi. Debes ir y participar en el concurso. AnM te esrá invitando."  
  
Enishi: "Demo..."  
  
Tomoe: "¿Me niegas esta petición?"  
  
Enishi: "Iie...Iré. Iré y ganaré por ti, neesan."  
  
Tomoe: "Sé que lo harás, otouto. Ve Enishi.")  
  
----- De vuelta a la realidad (del flashback) -----  
  
AnM: "¿Enishi? ¿Estás allí?" *agita una mano frente a sus ojos*  
  
Enishi: "H-Hai. Hai. Hai!"  
  
AnM: "...¡ufff!...no hay necesidad de gritar. Sólo me aseguraba de que estabas bien."  
  
Enishi: "Gomen. Quise decir que sí. Voy a participar en el concurso."  
  
AnM: "¿Qué hay si ya cambié de parecer y no quiero?" *es asesinada por fangirls de Enishi, lol!* "Quiero decir, me parece que no podemos arriesgarnos a tener un psicópata suelto por ahí. Sería ...mmm... muy peligroso."  
  
Enishi: "¿A quién estás llamando psicópata? Yo soy una persona perfectamente estable!" *desenvaina una espada imaginaria*  
  
AnM: *sweat drops* "Olvídalo. ¡Vámonos entonces!"  
  
Final del Flashback   
  
Rep: "¿Ex-psicópata?"  
  
AnM: "hehehe ... SEMI ex-psicópata es lo apropiado, ne?"  
  
Rep: *sweat drops* "AnM-sama, entonces luego de uso usted--"  
  
La cámpana señalando el final del receso suena una vez, doc veces ... sigue sonando.  
  
AnM: "Gomen!! Tengo que irme." *se pone de pie y se aleja*  
  
Rep: "¡Ohh! No hay problema, descuide. Arigatou-gozaimasu!!!"  
  
AnM saluda de vuelta.  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
El próximo capítulo es Europa, finalmente! Con bonus de visita sorpresiva a otros mundos ... sí ... el infierno y el cielo?! Review pls!! Ja-ne! .^_^. 


	4. Capítulo 3 ¡¿Tú! Los Bishies cara a car...

Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
No escribiré el 'secuestro' del resto de los bishies (no lo hice tampoco en inglés) ... Ya me estoy impacientando en espera de que empiece el concurso, ¿tú no?  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-- "¡¿Tú?!," Los Bishies Cara a Cara --  
  
Le tomó más o menos tres días y medio a AnM el reclutar a los favoritos (y no tan favoritos) bishies para participar en el primer Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest. Ella lo planeó de tal modo que las preparaciones para el evento (el salón, el escenario, su decoración; las luces, cámaras, pantallas gigantes y toda la maquinaria de alta tecnología necesaria; la seguridad, la prensa y más seguridad; etc ...) estuviesen listas, o al menos en avanzado estado, a su regreso. Y en estas preparaciones AnM no escatimó en gastos. Sólo lo mejor para los mejores bishounen, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, a pesar de que AnM contaba con un buen capital, el total de gastos excedió su presupuesto. En tal mal estado financiero se encontraba, que cuando la policía de Tokyo fueron en busca de Tetsuma, AnM no tenía dinero para comprar su libertad por más días. (N/A: *abrazos* ¡Sorry, Tetsuma!)  
  
Por suerte él fue el único bishounen que tuvo que irse. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi, Hiko, Saitou, Soujiro y Enishi se quedaron, y Shougo, Shozo (N/A: ¿sabes quién es, verdad? ¿No?! *se desmaya* Recuerdas al joven con cabello negro bien corto, que estaba con St. Magdalia/Sayo cuando ella y Sanosuke se conocieron? Bueno, él es Shozo, un ¡¡bishie!! ne?), Yutaro, el Capitán Sagara, Shishio y Okita (N/A: ¡sí, bishies muertos también!! ¡No olvides que AnM es todo poderosa! ^^ -- quiero decir, una todopoderosa miko con el bolsillo roto ^_^U) se les unieron. Fueron reclutados y enviados al lugar del concurso individualmente, se les fue asignado un cuarto a cada uno ... En otras palabras, no tenían idea de quienes eran los otros participantes, demás es mencionar que no sabían que todos eran viejos conocidos. Conociendo a estos bishies y sus personalidades, es fácil imaginar lo que sucedió cuando AnM los reunió cara a cara para explicarles las mecánicas del concurso ...  
  
"Oi Kenshin!" Sanosuke saludó a Kenshin sin mostrar sorpresa por encontrarse al pelirojo allí. "¿Qué hay?"  
  
"¿Sano?" fue todo lo que Kenshin pudo decir. Sabía que Sanosuke lo acompañaría a cualquier pelea que tuviese que pelear, con o sin su consentimiento. Si tuviese que pelear, el hechi de que Sanosuke lo acompañase estaba implicado. ¿Pero ésto? ¡Hombre, esto era un concurso! Y no un concurso de pelea, podía decir con certeza, porque de serlo seguramente AnM-dono no hubiese pedido al sastre que le tomara sus medidas. Le agradaba la compañía de Sanosuke, era su amigo después de todo. Pero lo que Kenshin no quería era tener testigos en su participación en el concurso. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que Sanosuke no iría a ningún lado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sano.  
  
"¡Ah!, ¿viniste a hacerme barra? Arigatou, pero no será necesario Kenshin. Tengo este concurso en mi bolsillo." dijo Sanosuke con plena seguridad, pelando los dientes y haciendo un gesto. Kenshin parpadeó, sorprendido por el giro en la situación, pero sólo por un instante. Sonrió a su amigo. Si Sano estaba participando también, eso incrementaría las posibilidades de ganar el concurso,y por consiguiente, la lavadora de la que AnM le habló. Sonrió radiante.  
  
"Iie Sano, no es así. Vine para participar en el concurso, para eso vine. Quiero esta lavad---" no pudo terminar porque Sano estalló en risa incontrolable. Kenshin lo miró preguntando que había de gracioso en querer una lavadora, si Ssanosuke sabía lo que era eso, claro.  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin. Amigo, es sólo que este concurso es como uno de esos concursos de belleza. No creo que el jurado escoja a alguien pequeño, de débil apariencia, algo afemina--" no pudo terminar puesto que recibió miradas de dagas de Kenshin. *toce* "Además Kenshin, no creo que a Kaoru vaya a agradarle que estés participando en este tipo de concursos. Ella es del tipo celoso."  
  
"OroOroroo"  
  
En este momento llegó un Yahiko feliz de la vida, comiendo un gigante helado de chocolate con cono azucarado. "¡Ahh! ¡Esto sí es vida!" At this moment a happy Yahiko stepped in with a giant chocolate ice cream with sugared cone, in hand. "Ahh! This IS life!" dijo dándole otra mordida al cono. Sanosuke se le quedó mirando, sus ojos fijos en la cosa extraña que Yahiko estaba comiento. "Chiquillo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es esa cosa que comes?" preguntó con interés mientras se acercaba a Yahiko. "¡Yo no soy un chiquillo! ¡Soy un HOMBRE!" gritó Yahiko tan alto que sacó a Kenshin de su estado-"orooo".  
  
"¿Yahiko? ¿Dónde está Kaoru-dono? No está aquí contigo, ¿verdad?" el rurouni preguntó nervioso. "Oi Kenshin. Iie, jou-chan está ... dónde? No lo sé, Kenshin." el niño de piel oscura le dijo a un Kenshin más calmado ya, y Sanosuke se aprovechó de la momentánea distracción del niño para arrebatarle el cono de helado con un rápido movimiento. "¡Hey cabeza de gallo, devuélveme mi helado!!!!! AnM me lo dio a mi ¡Ve y busca el tuyo!" el niño gruñó molesto intentando obtener de vuelta su preciado helado. "Maa maa, calma ... es sólo comida." Kenshin se apresuró a intervenir.  
  
Así fue como Aoshi los encontró cuando llegó al sitio. "Baka" murmuró y se sentó silenciosamente, lo más lejos porsible del trio, que a excepción de Kenshin, no había notado su presencia. Cerró sus ojos y trató de meditar en cómo derrotar a Kenshin en el concurso. ¿Dónde podría estar AnM? Ella tenía que explicarles cómo se llevaría acabo el concurso, y a partir de esos datos, diseñaría su estrategia. Abrió sus ojos súbitamente. Dos personas de acercaban. Una era Saitou, y la otra, ¿quién? No podía decir con certeza quién, pero su ki era enorme. Un frío recorrió la espalda de Kenshin, haciéndolo medio temblar. Hiko Seijuro estaba allí y con nada más y nada menos que Saitou. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor para Kenshin. Saitou fue el primero en hablar.  
  
"Battousai, nos encontramos nuevamente. Sin embargo, debo admitir que nunca pensé que se podría hacer en estas circunstancas, o para ser más precisos, en un concurso como este. mintió.  
  
"Saitou ... Soy Kenshin, no Battousai." el pelirojo le recordó al oficial, y este respondió con una mueca. "Aa, Shinomori. También estás aquí. Está sera una velada muy interesante." Aoshi no dijo nada pero pareció interesado en el hombre musculoso que bebía de una botella de sake, y que estaba parado en la entrada. Ese tenía que ser Hiko Seijuro, el décimo tercer maestro del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, el maestro de Kenshin.  
  
"¡Quiero más helado, estaba delicioso!" dijo Sanosuke lamiéndose los labios mientras Yahiko intentaba asestarle un golpe en su cabeza de gallo con la espada de bambú. "Oi Saitou. ¿Qué no tienes que trabajar?" preguntó Sanosuke acercándose al grupo. Saitou encendió otro cigarro importado, su décimo en el día. "Pensaba que no eran admitidos animales en esta área." dijo Saitou con tono serio y haciendo anillos de humo en el aire. "¿Qué animales, eh?" preguntó Sanosuke examinando el cuarto. Yahiko estaba muerto de la risa. "Tú baka!!! ¡Eres la gallina!" Saitou miró a Yahiko. "¡Genial!, niños estúpidos y gallos por todas partes. Esto es desesperante." "¡HEY! ¿A quién estás llamando desesperante? Sanosuke and Yahiko protestaron al unísono. Los oídos de Aoshi sufrieron otro ataque. ¡Y él que llegó a pensar que nadie podía ser más ruidoso que Misao! No era el caso que no le gustara la actitud jovial de Misao, al contrario, le encantaba a pesar de no mostrarlo, pero esto... ¡esto era un dolor de cabeza!!  
  
Hiko bajó su gran botella de sake. Era hora del pasatiempo. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención, forzando a Kenshin a dar el saludo. "Sensei." el pequeño rurouni dijo haciendo una venia. "¿Qué regalo me traíste? ¿Una botella de sake al menos?" fue el saludo que Kenshin recibió de su maestro. "¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?" Kenshin contestó. "No sabía que vendrías, y además, esta no es tu cabaña". "Es sólo que eres un tacaño." Hiko dijo prestos. Aoshi miró a Saitou, quien aún estaba siendo molestado por Sanosuke y Yahiko, y levantó una ceja. La cabeza de Kenshin hizo un 'pop,' sus ojos se achicaron, y el ceño estaba fruncido. (N/A: imagínense esa cara tan graciosa que hizo Kenshin cuando fue a visitar a Hiko, la primera vez en el anime. ¿La recuerdan? Lol, graciosa, ne?). Hiko rolled his eyes. *sacando una cubeta de dios sabrá dónde* "Ve a buscar agua." Hiko dijo al momento que le aventaba la cubeta. Lo malo es que Kenshin aún seguía maldiciendo en voz baja por tener tan odioso sensei. La cubeta le dio en la cabeza dejándolo momentáneamente en estado @_@. "No sólo te has vuelto más estúpido sino también lento." Hiko dijo con desdén. Kenshin se incorporó y levantó la cubeta. Saitou sonrió maliciosamente, realmente estaba disfrutando la escena. Ya le parecía un 'buen' tipo Hiko.  
  
"Aa Himura-san, me alegra encontrarlo. Necesito preguntarle algo." dijo una voz risueña captando la atención de todos. Hiko observó a Soujiro con interés. 'Así que este es el jovencito que casi vence a Kenshin usando el shukuchi, Tenken no Soujiro. Interesante.' "Soujiro-dono, es bueno verte también." Kenshin contestó sinceramente. "Himura-san, el señor Shishio dice que su lógica de vida 'el fuerte vive, el débil muere' es la única verdad y que usted sólo buscaba jugar con mi mente con su psicología barata. Estoy muy confundido, eh." el Tenken dijo, sonriendo. "¿¿Shishio DICE?????" Sanosuke, Kenshin, Saitou, y Aoshi, sin darse cuenta, dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Kenshin, tú acabaste con Shishio la vez pasada, ¿no es cierto?" Yahiko preguntó confundido. Kenshin asintió y Sanosuke rió a carcajadas. "¡Rayos Soujiro, casi me matas del susto! Por un instante pensé que Shishio volvía a la vida desde infierno."  
  
"¡Oh pero si lo estoy!!" dijo una siniestra voz. "¡¡Shishio!!" el resto de los muchachos no podían creer lo que veían.  
  
"Yes guys, Shishio's back." AnM entró con Okita, Captain Sagara, Yutaro, Shougo, and Shozo a la cola. "Al igual que Okita y el Capitán Sagara. Los trajé de regreso a la vida." Sanosuke y Saitou turned their head towards the door, and Okita and Captain Sagara smiled at them. "Captain Sagara!!" Sanosuke dijó emocionado y corrió a darle un abrazo (N/A: no "yaoi-mente" gente, por favor!) al hombre que tanto admiraba. "Sanosuke, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente." le dijo en tono paternal el Capitán Sagara. "Oi Saitou, no estás contento de verme vivo, por lo menos para este concurso? un Okita sonriente le preguntó a Saitou, sacándolo de su estupor momentáneo. "Iie, Okita. Es bueno verte nuevamente, muchacho."  
  
"Tú debes ser Shougo Amakusa." Hiko said addressing Shougo. Shougo asintió lentamente e hizo una venia, reconociendo por instinto, se podría decir, quién era el hombre con la capa. Hablaron de los eventos en Shimbara (Arc), y Hiko llegó a la conclusión de que Shougo hubiese sido un mejor discípulo que su baka deshi, si no fuese por sus constantes sermones acerca del Cristianismo (N/A: sin ofender *es Cristiana*). Shozo saludó a Sanosuke y ambos recordaron a Sayo, Shozo absorto en su discurso acerca de Santa Magdalia.  
  
"¿Señor Himura, realmente jugaba con mi mente? Aún no he encontrado la verdad de la cual me habló. El señor Shishio debe estar en lo cierto." Soujiro questioned Kenshin again, who couldn't answer porque estaba teniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza. Yutaro y Yahiko justo empezaron a pelear entre sí y cuando el buen Kenshin trató de intervenir, resultó herido con dos espadas de bambú. "Pensé que le habíamos dado una espada de bamboo a Yutaro, no una bara de hierro." llegó a decir antes de que quedara todo @_@ nuevamente! "Soujiro, ven acá. No pierdas el tiempo con Battousai. El es un perdedor." "Repítelo!" los dos niños miraron desafiantes a Shishio. Pobre Aoshi, su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar.  
  
"¡Muchachos!" AnM gritó tratando de llamar su atención. No la escucharon, y si lo hicieron, opatron por ignorarla. Mala decicsión. AnM sacó un altoparlante "¡TODO EL MUNDO PONGA SU TRASERO EN UNA SILLA AHORA!!" El salón quedó en silencio y los bishies se quedaron mirándola. AnM se sonrojó intensamente. "¿Pueden comportarse POR FAVOR?" Miró a Enishi, quien estaba sentado tranquilamente, como un buen niño. "Y dicen que Enishi es el psicópata ..." ella murmuró. "¿¿Enishi????!!!!!!!!!!" todos los que lo conocían de antes, lo miraron asombrados. "¿Quién es Enishi, huh?" los en otro-tiempo biehies muertos preguntaron. "¡Ay dios, aquí vamos de nuevo!" AnM sacudió su cabeza y tomó una aspirina.  
  
Una hora después...  
  
AnM logró de alguna forma callarlos, y finalmente les informó acerca del concurso ... lo cual tampoco resultó ser una tarea fácil ...  
  
AnM: " ... y cuando cada uno de ustedes firmó el contrato, se copmprometiron en participar en el concurso desde el comienzo hasta el final cuando uno será coronado como crowned as Mr. Rurouni Kenshin."  
  
Shishio: "¿Por qué se llama Mr. Rurouni Kenshin? Yo no quiero ser coronado como Mr. Rurouni Kenshin. Yo soy Shishio. ¡Es ridículo!"  
  
El resto de los bishies, exceptuando a Kenshin, asintieron con la cabeza. Kenshin shuddered.  
  
AnM: "El concurso se llama Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest porque ese es el nombre del anime/manga y todos ustedes bishies vienen de allí. ¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta, Shishio?"  
  
Shishio no contestó pues aún estaba procesando la palabra 'anime' en su cabeza vendada. Soujiro levantó su mano.  
  
AnM: "¿Hai, Sou-chan?" *sonríe*  
  
Soujiro: "AnM, gomen, pero qué es but 'bishie?' Shishio-sama nunca me habló de 'bishies,' el señor Himura tampoco."  
  
Yahiko: "¿Es eso comdida?"  
  
AnM: *sweat drops* "Iie, Yahiko. Bishies son ... mmm... er.. ustedes son los bishies."  
  
Todos: *?????*  
  
AnM: *suspira* "Digamos que bishies es todo el que participa en este concurso, O.K.?" Asintieron con un gesto. "Bien, como iba diciendo, al firmar el contrato, aceptaron hacer todo lo que el concurso requiera que hagan, inlcuyendo el ponerse (o quitarse?? ^_~) las ropas que se les pida."  
  
A Aoshi no le gustó está parte, y al parecer, a Shougo tampoco, ya que él fue el primero en interrumpir a AnM.  
  
Shougo: "AnM, ¿de qué calse de ropa hablamos? Yo no puedo ves--"  
  
AnM: "No te preocupes, Shougo. Todos los trajes son perimitidos por la iglesia. No violarás ningún mandamiento si las usas; no es pecado." Shougo suspiró relajado y el resto lo miró con cara de loco.  
  
Saitou: "Volvamos al tema, ¿podemos?"  
  
Hiko: "Necesito otra botella de sake, AnM. ¿Puede mi baka deshi buscarme una?"  
  
Kenshin: "¡Tú--!!"  
  
AnM: "No empiecen de nuevo, por favor. Déjenme terminar. Hiko, después de esto te prometo diex botellas de sake, pero déjame continuar."  
  
Hiko: "Arigatou, AnM. Kenshin, deberías aprender de ella."  
  
Sanosuke: "AnM, ¿puedes darme uno de esos que le diste a Yahiko? Hel - algo..."  
  
Yahiko: "Cono de helado, ¡bruto!"  
  
AnM: "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡¿Ahora POR FAVOR, pueden quedarse quietos por un segundo??!!"  
  
Enishi: "Me estoy portando bien, oneesan." El resto miró a Enishi como quien dice 'y este loco qué,' pero desviaron la mirada cuando Enishi volteó y los vio.  
  
AnM: "...y éstas son las mecánicas del concurso ..."  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Te daré una galleta con forma de el RK bishie que más te guste, si me dejas un review ^_^  
  
El próximo capítulo serán 'notas del autor' explicando cómo se llevará acabo el concurso, y el listado de algunos concursos que tengo en mente. ¡Sugerencias son más que bienvenidas! 


	5. Notas del Autor

Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest  
  
By Anime no Miko  
  
-----//----//----//------  
  
Konnichiwa! Arigatou gozaimasu a los lectores de habla hispana que leen este fic! ^-^ Realmente no me agradan mucho los capitulos que son "Notas del Autor," pero no tuve opcion. Tenia que preguntarles/decirles lo que sigue de algun modo, y en el mas simple y rapido posible. Todos de acuerdo, cierto? O es que prefieren que me tome una eternidad explicandolo? ^_~  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
-- Mecanicas del Concurso - Notas del Autor --  
  
Hi Minna-san!  
  
Como ya todos saben, este fanfic consiste en un concurso para escoger al mas bishie de entre todos los bishies de RK. Hasta el momento, los bishies invitados son *ojos en forma de corazon, babeando (no literalmente, claro ... esta bien, un poco)* Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsunan (el amigo de Sano!), Aoshi, Hiko, Saitou, Soujiro, Enishi, Shougo, Shozo, Yutaro, Shishio, Okita, y el Captain Sagara. Quince bishies en total, dos (Yahiko y Yutaro) compitiendo uno contra otro en un concurso de intermedio, y trece (el resto) compitiendo por el titulo en el concurso 'principal' y los sub concursos. Por que? (Ya lo explique antes, pero en caso de que a alguien se le haya olvidado ...) Bueno imaginate esto. Kenshin yYahiko/Yutaro. *en menos de un milisegundo* Kenshin escogido! Bai Yahiko/Yutaro! ^ ^;; (Que rayos?! No te has decidido aun? *toca la frente del lector* Estas enferma? Necesitas lentes?)  
  
Para aquellos que han leido todos los capitulos, *reparte galletas de bishies* se han preguntado quienes seran los jueces en el concurso? Si? No? Como sea, no les dire! lol@AnM. Iie, AnM no es asi de mala. Pongamoslo de este modo. No les puedo decir porque el adivinar (o tratar de) la identidad de los jueces es parte de la diversion! *se golpea la cabeza* Hmm.. ahora que lo pienso, probablemente ustedes ya saben de quienes hablo. Estoy en lo cierto? *asiente con la cabeza* Esos mismos que estas pensado ahora, esos son. ^^  
  
Lector: "Ve al grano ... Que es lo que quieres decir, AnM?"  
  
AnM: "Que ruda!" *arrebata las galletas de bishies de las manos del lector*  
  
Lector: *da media vuelta para marcharse*  
  
AnM: "Hey, aguarda! No te vayas!!! Si tu te vas luego quien leera mi fanfic?"  
  
Lector: *ignores AnM screams*  
  
AnM: "Gomen, gomen... *devuelve las galletas* Ire al punto rapido. Quedate, por favor." *ojitos de perro muerto*  
  
Lector: *tomo las galletas alegremente* "Esta bien ..."  
  
Donde estaba? Ah si! El jurado. Estaba pensando que seria divertidI was thinking it would be nicer if I have you (readers) as a member of the jury, what do you say? Quise decir, los jueces originales (es decir AnM ya que ella es la que escribe el fic? ^_~) lo harian mas que bien solos, pero seria mejor, para ahorrarnos desacuerdos o problemas con una fan de x- bishie traumatizada por la eleccion de otro bishie para x-categoria, si las fans de lso bishounen (aparte de mi) tengan voz y voto en esto, o no? Como hacerlo? A traves de reviews, por supuesto! (N/A: "Asi ustedes votan por su bishie favorito y yo tengo su voto ... mas unos reviews mas, hehee ^^). Eso lo arregla todo con respecto al jurado.  
  
El concurso estara dividido en categorias; es basicamente como los concursos de belleza y demas concursos en general. Cada bishie recibira una cierta cantidad de puntos dependiendo de su "actuacion" en la sub- categoria, y al final, probabilidades hay de que el bishie que termine con mas puntos sea coronado como Mr. Rurouni Kenshin!! Y minna-san, si alguna (cual es el caso, esto solo lo leen las chicas!) tiene alguna idea de cual seria un buen sub concurso (como el de swimsuit sugerido por Luce, en el fic en ingles), sientanse obligadas, digo libres =P, de informarme! ^__^  
  
Eso es todo, minna. Gracias por leer! Ja!  
  
Sinceramente,  
  
Anime no Miko  
  
Organizadora Oficial del Mr. Rurouni Kenshin Contest ^^  
  
  
  
~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~  
  
*se apresura a subir esto, y corre de vuela a todo prisa para terminar con el capitulo 5* 


End file.
